


The Perfect Stranger

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uruha goes to the bank that day he could never have expected to get caught up in the middle of a robbery. Even more shocking was to find his own personal Eros in the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Stranger

Uruha flashed a smile at the man behind him as he joined the small queue in the bank. A little bit shorter than him but traditionally cute. He was like sugar, Uruha thought as he took in the blond hair and innocent blue eyes, sweet to begin with but processed and refined into the perfect white crystals everyone was familiar with. He was the kind you craved before you were old enough to even understand what it was you wanted from him. Sugar was always bad for you, but you always came back begging for more.

He took no efforts to hide his visual inspection of the man behind him. His smile flirtatious, his roaming gaze intentionally obvious and when he dropped his pen on the floor, that too was deliberate. He couldn't help it, he was horny and this man was hot.

“Oops,” Uruha got out, his voice tinted with the sexual tension that was consuming him. He was even hard, something the stranger had noticed with a sly smirk. He bent down, ass in the air, fingers slowly wrapping around the cheap biro on the floor. Taking his time, as if the pen might break if he rushed.

“You should be careful,” the man he was going to call Sugar warned, “Who knows what accidents might happen if you continue to be so careless.” He was flirting, off course he was, Uruha had expected nothing less.

“Well you know,” Uruha said, the witty response freezing on his tongue as four very stereotypically masked criminals entered the bank. A bank robbery? It looked like it and after a minute or two Uruha found himself sat against the back wall of the bank with a variety of bank staff and other customers. He felt rather detached from it all, like it was happening to someone else and whilst he should be afraid he just couldn't feel it. It was the erection in his tight white jeans that was distracting him. The fabric over his crotch was uncomfortably tight and even now all he could do was stare at the leather clad robber before him.

“What's this, does danger turn you on?” the man said in a voice arrogant in a sexy way. Uruha suspected though that even if he had a lisp he'd still find this man attractive. That was just how far gone his emotions had taken him from reality.

“It must do,” Uruha said as he stared into a pair of deep brown eyes.

“Come with me, I'll show you danger.” The robber ordered, grabbing Uruha's arm and pulling him back to his feet. The other three robbers were too busy to even notice as they left the main room of the bank and disappeared into the staff bathroom.

“Please, I don't want any trouble,” Uruha said as he eyed the large gun in the robbers hand. “Is there any way you'd just let me go? I have a date later and I'd hate to make him wait for me.”

“Him? I like the sound of that.” The robber said, probably smiling though it was impossible to tell.

“There's enough hate directed towards men like us,” Uruha bargained, “Don't you think that you should just let me go? A favour from one gay man to another?”

“I don't know. I can't just let you do that,” the robber said, “Perhaps if you did something to earn it?”

“Oh I'll earn it,” Uruha promised as he dropped to his knees. Finally a chance to get rid of this sexual tension, he didn't care that he had no idea who this man was. He had a nice body, a sexy voice and if anything not seeing his face only turned him on further. He was easy, everyone knew it, but there nothing wrong with that.

The cock that he felt as his fingers brushed against the fabric covering it was as hard as his own, and as equally large and wide. This robber was well hung, as he should be. Who could be bothered with men with nothing much to offer? Not him, he knew he could do better, had done better. This stranger though surpassed even what he was used to and as he revealed this unexpected gift to the open air he let out a sound of pure appreciation. The perfect cock, there was no other way to describe this huge piece of meat that was now been stroked by his experienced hand. Where had this man come from? He could swear that he would cum just from looking at this fine piece of equipment. The things a cock like this would make him feel, his own penis was leaking pre-cum just thinking about it.

“Do you like this?” Uruha asked as he stroked the man perfectly, “Does it make you feel good?”

“It's a start, but I want to see what you can do with that tongue of yours,” came the expected answer. With a smile Uruha moved forwarded a few inches and slowly took in the man's still impressive girth. It felt good to have this in his mouth, his lips wrapping around the smooth skin. He relaxed to the rhythm, feeling the flesh slide deeper and deeper down his throat. Could he even take him all? It had never been an issue for him before, not since he had masted the technique, but this man was going to test all that.

“What are you doing?” a man asked as he entered the room. One of the other robbers obviously come to check up on his friend. Uruha ignored them both as he relaxed his throat. It was now or never and he wasn't going to disappoint. Above him the men were having a conversation that primarily revolved around what a perfect little slut he was. Praise of the highest degree, Uruha thought as his lips finally took in the entire length.

“There's a change of plan,” his masked partner informed him, “You need to pleasure my friend too before you can go.”

Without a word Uruha moved away, fingers wrapping around the perfect cock as his free hand worked on the new stranger. Another well endowed man, Uruha thought as he freed this new erection to the open air. This was his lucky day wasn't it?

The new man was more forceful than the last, forcing him to deep throat him quickly, practically fucking him in the face for a minute or two before his original partner forced himself back into his mouth. Eros, Uruha thought as he strained to pleasure both men. Only Eros could be in possession of such perfect embodiment of masculinity.

After awhile of getting both men of with hands and mouth he was encouraged to his feet and hastily stripped of his clothes. This was more like it. It was about time he got some really pleasure out of all of this.

A few more degrading names later he was bent over the sink with exploring fingers buried deep inside him. He didn't even know it it was Eros preparing him or his friend. It didn't matter. All he cared about was the extreme pleasure flowing through him. He began to moan, begging for more and more. The conversation above him grew cruder as he was consistently called a slut, a whore and a needy little glory hole. Every degrading comment turned him on further, doing just as much to please him as the fingers buried inside him.

“Make him scream,” Eros ordered his friend as he stepped back for a moment. So it had been Eros with the talented fingers, that made sense. Either way his ass would still be leaking with lube as a well endowed man pushed deep inside him. His body would still be abused in such a perfect way, but this was just the starter. His eyes refused to leave his personal Eros' reflection as he watched him slowly pleasure himself in the mirror. Just enough to take the edge of his need, to keep himself hard. He was going to be used by both men, he always was in these kind of situations.

He felt his ass been filled with cum, the perfect cream pie leaking out of him as he was left for a moment. He felt so empty now, his erection still desperately hard. He couldn't resit any longer, he needed relief. Slowly he sneaked his hand down, wrapping around his length and pleasuring himself frantically. Light slaps landed on his ass as the men behind him mocked his need, their words enough to make him orgasm. His cum hit the tiles beneath him, white droplets forming on the tiles even as Eros finally took him like some kind of sex machine. So hard and fast, so wide and long. It was enough to make him orgasm a second time, like some kind of aftershock to the original earthquake. He'd never experienced anything like this in his life, but he wasn't going to complain.

“Oh god,” Uruha moaned. “You're so big,”

“You can take it,” Eros remarked, brushing of his complaint as nothing. He could take it, his ass was loving it all.

“So amazing,” Uruha moaned as he slowly lost control. It was not knowing who this man was that made him so perfect, he realised. There was nothing to distract him from thinking of him as nothing but a perfect sexual creature. A man designed to make him cum, to make him scream, to experience pleasure he had never thought capable of. He needed to start having sex with unknown strangers more often. This was perfection.

“Go on, touch yourself,” the other man encouraged and he did just that. Pre-cum leaking between his fingers warning him that he was going to cum again. Eros would like that wouldn't he? To make him cum and feel the ultimate natural high. He let go, making more of a mess on the floor even as stronger fingers dug into his hips pulling his ass upwards. A few more thrusts and Eros was done with him. Cum coated his ass and upper thighs, his body shaking slightly from being so thoroughly used and abused. He remained frozen, recovering from the pounding his body had just taken. It had been so good, he thought. Part of him was already aching for more.

“And cut,” the director behind him called. He was happy Uruha noticed as he stood up, as he should be. He was the perfect porn star but even that scene had gone beyond anything he had hoped for. “Brilliant, you almost made me hard and I'm not even gay!”

Soaking in the praise Uruha let one of the stage assistants clean him up. He was still a little lost in the scene, he realised as he watched his friend remove his mask.

“It's so hot under there,” the dark haired man complained as he accepted a bottle of water. Uruha wasn't surprised to see him, he had recognised that second cock instantly. It might as well live buried in his ass, he thought as he turned his attention to the stranger. Eros, who was he? Not anyone who usually worked with him, that was for sure. Perfect abs, muscular arms and a tight ass, yes he'd remember a man like that.

Slowly the mask was removed, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for disappointment. There was no way this man's face was going to match that body. It was probably why he had been cast in a masked role, not pretty enough to be a true star. Only as the fabric was removed Uruha realised just how wrong he had been. This man wasn't ugly, he wasn't even average.

“You really are Eros,” Uruha complained as he drowned in that perfect smile.

“What?” Eros asked completely confused. Oh he was sexy, Uruha thought as he slid into a warm robe.

“Nothing,” he replied as he went to find the casting director to demand another shoot with that godly man. He could still feel him inside, a dull ache that would last a day at least. He had thought the excitement was in not knowing what lay beneath the hood and whilst that was true, there was far more Eros had to offer him in the bedroom. He'd only really experienced the tip of the iceberg after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst this was written for a Kink Bingo prompt it's also a bit of a social experiment. I wanted to write the most unrealistic sexual encounter and see if anyone noticed just how crazy everything was. It was planned from the begining to be a scene from a porn film but here's the question, did anyone notice that anything wasn't quite right? Don't be ashamed if the answer is no, we yaoi writer/readers are used to this porn level unrealism in fanwork. Who cares if they had sex, right?


End file.
